Symbiote
by NewtonLangly
Summary: To retell the origins of Venom. I must first tell you about how Peter Parker came in contact with the Symbiote. I hope this multi-chapter series helpy you understand and enjoy the story.(final chapter up)
1. Default Chapter

Spider-man is property of Marvel Entertainment and any other respective owner.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Summary: To do a retelling of Venom I must introduce Peter Parker to the black suit. If you're not familiar with Spider-man's black suit days. Then I hope this multi-chapter series will help you to enjoy it.

  
  
  
  


Note: Set in the Ultimate Spider-Man Universe

  
  
  
  


Symbiote

  
  
  
  


Upstate New York

13,000 years ago

  
  


The land was a frozen tundra with the howl of the wind as the only sound that can be heard throughout the land. 

A lone hunter roamed the land looking for meat, his moccasins scraping across the ice. He came to rest at a snow drift, he was tired and he would hunt again when the sun came up.

As he slept, a light appeared in the sky. It was getting larger and larger. Now it was lighting up the entire sky. But the hunter was still asleep, blissfully unaware as to what was happening. 

The star entered the atmosphere and created a shrill noise as it skirted the sky. Despite the noise, he didn't even bat an eye.

Now the light was getting brighter, so bright that it would blind anyone who had looked at it.

Then it happened. A large explosion of dirt and ice went up into the air. It startled the hunter who picked up his weapon and looked for who disturbed his slumber. He noticed a smoking hole in the ground, nearby. While he was afraid, he a sudden curiosity as to what was there.

He approached the crater with his weapon ready to attack what ever was there. What he was very odd to him. It was strange and yet looked enticing.

It was a pool of black liquid. That seemed to reflect the night's sky, the hunter came closer and saw his reflection. He flinched and began to attack the liquid with his weapon.

As he bashed the substance, it began to ripple with activity. 

Just then a tendril shot from the pool and grabbed the hunter's weapon.

He was shocked he didn't know what this was. But he had to get away before it attacked him. 

The hunter started to run but sudden;y something grabbed him and pulled him to the ground. He screamed in horror as a black tendril was wrapped around his leg and pulled him towards the crater.

He screamed at the top of lungs not sure of there was anyone around. But when he reached the crater, the last thing the hunter saw was two white eyes and mouth that had endless rows of teeth.

The hunter gave out the most feral scream he had given in his life.

So did the pool of liquid.

  
  
  
  


Upstate New York

Present Day

  
  
  
  


"Now you see class, this trail was used by the Continental armies during the Revolutionary War. Such as the battle at Saratoga."

Those were the words of History teacher Gary Newland. He had brought his class from Mid-Town high in New York City to see history first hand.

Included in this group of thirty-five students was Peter Parker who as his Aunt's urging went on his trip. It was difficult for him to get time off from his job at the Daily Bugle. Although it wasn't a total loss, Mary Jane was with him.

"Isn't something class than right here, just about 230 that this was one many battles that were waged for the livelihood of this nation."

While several students listened attentively, there were the usual few that made snide cracks about what the teacher said and the others who were just bored out of their minds. Peter Parker put himself in that third group. No matter how interesting Newland tried to make his discussions. Peter was bored out of his mind. 

"This is something, Peter." Mary Jane said to him

"What the fact we had a bunch of guys wearing red and blue shooting at each other?"

"No, the foliage, I never thought in a state like New York you would have so much wilderness.

"Well it's not all hot dog carts and porn theaters."

Mary Jane chuckled, she had to hand it to Peter for adding a little bit of humor to anything.

"Now class I want you to follow me to this section of the forest." Newland instructed his students.

As they went deeper into the woods. Newland continued to talk. 

"This part of the forest was known to have colonists hide and set traps for the British troops."

"What kind of traps?" One of the students asked

"Oh stuff like from Indiana Jones movies. It wasn't all powdered wigs and boring speeches. There was a lot of action here and History if full of that class."

"Yeah he's full of something." One of the slacker students quipped.

Newland heard what the student said but he continued on teaching.

While looking at the plants and trees, Mary Jane noticed a strange flower coming out of the ground. It was a dark blue almost black and it seemed to take in the light around it.

"Look at that Peter."

"What?" He turned to look at the flower. "Oh, interesting."

"Isn't that pretty?"

"Sure, I guess."

Peter looked over and noticed a patch of them a few feet behind the lone flower. He began to walk towards them.

"Hey look at that there's a patch. . ."

Suddenly he heard what sounded like branches snapping and the ground below Peter gave out. He dropped several feet and gave a dull thud when he landed.

"PETER!" Mary Jane screamed. "Are you okay?" She yelled out

Peter felt stunned by the fall although it didn't seem like anything was broken. He heard the sounds of people rushing towards him. While he could just climb out of the hole by sticking to the walls. That would cause a few too many questions for him to ask.

"I'm fine, Mary Jane." Peter called back. He checked himself for injuries and found none. Although he noticed his left palm covered in some black almost tar-like substance.

"Yech!" Peter said to himself. He tried to wipe it off but he couldn't.

Newland came over and looked down. "Don't worry Pete, I'll get some help. You just don't do anything, okay?"

"All right" He shouted back.

While Peter waited for help, he didn't notice the pools of black liquid that came out from the ground under him.

It didn't take long for local authorities to pull Peter out of the hole. While he got out, Peter still felt stunned. But the paramedics told him that was due to the fall.

A couple of hours later, when the students began to board the bus. Newland pulled Peter to his side. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked Peter

Still feeling strange, but otherwise okay, "Yes, yes I do. For some reason I found some oil down in that hole."

Newland looked at him. "Funny I don't see any stains."

Peter looked himself over, apparently what he fell into had disappeared. But he was tired and didn't want to deal with it right now. 

"Hold on, when did New York have oil?" Peter asked

"Well it's not unusual Pete, oil used to be found in Pennsylvania and Ohio. I'm sure New York had a small amount also."

"Okay, that's all I had to say."

"That's good, it's not often a student of mine falls into an old Revolutionary War booby trap."

"I hope not."

Newland gave a slight smile. "Alright get on the bus, it's time to go."

When everyone got on, the bus started and made its way back to the city.

  
  


It was now nighttime in New York City and Peter was trying to get some sleep. He tossed and turned, messing up the sheets. He was a very odd dream tonight.

Peter found himself alone on a city street with no one around. It was Manhattan and it was deserted. He was wearing his pajamas. Peter looked to his left and noticed a strange black figure coming towards him. It was making strange noises and looked like something out a drug hallucination.

His hear was pounding and sweat went down his face. Peter tried to run away, but every time he turned his head. The creature got closer and closer. It seemed that he was doomed. Peter sprinted as hard as he could but then he tripped on his own feet and skirted on the asphalt. He felt the ground tear away at his clothes and flesh. When he looked at the sky, he saw a bright blue sky. Before it turned to black and Peter saw the face of the creature.

"NO!" Peter screamed. He woke up with a jolt. "What was that?" Peter said to himself.

After adjusting his eyes to the bright lights, Peter heard sounds of heavy equipment.

"Where am I?" He said to himself. Peter looked at his surroundings. He noticed he was high above the streets, he could see the work going on at "Ground Zero".

"What am I doing here?" He asked himself

Peter turned to face what he was looking at. He saw a face covered in black with the exception of two white eyes. There was a strange symbol on his chest. 

Peter Parker was looking at his reflection in the glass of a 75-story office tower. He was sticking to the glass effortlessly. He had no idea how he got here.

"What the. . ."

To Be Continued

  
  
  
  



	2. Benefits

Spider-man is property of their respective owners.

  
  
  
  


Summary: Now Peter Parker has a new costume. But he has no idea how he got it nor get it off. But despite the mysterious origins of his new costume. Peter has found that it has augmented his abilities. But these additions come at a price. Now he must weight the. . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Benefits

Set in the Ultimate Spider-Man

  
  


It was the middle of the night and Peter Parker had no idea how he got himself stuck on to a building near "Ground Zero".

*I don't know how this happened. But I got to get back home. Aunt Mae is gonna freak.* He thought to himself.

The first thing he did was prepare his hand to shoot a webline. But just as Peter was about to shoot a line of webbing shot out from the back of his hand instead of the wrists. He turned his hand around and noticed square white patches on the back of his hands. And yet somehow, Peter was able to shoot webbing with just a mere thought. 

*Incredible, with just a mere thought I can web-sling. This can really make things interesting.*

Peter grabbed onto the webline and began to swing towards Queens.

As he made his way back home. Peter looked down and noticed a man approach a sedan. He had a gun and ordered the driver out of the car. Peter was watching a car jacking go down in progress.

*Looks it's time for a man of action.*

Just as the carjacker closed the door. Peter, more rather Spider-man landed on the roof of the car with a loud thud.

The thief looked up from his windshield. Spidey went over and waived at him. The thief yelled out several curses and then pressed down on the accelerator. Making the car leap with speed and tear through the Manhattan streets.

The thief tried to throw Spidey off by making hard turns to the right and left. Even breaking hard trying to throw him off. No such luck. Spidey was stuck to the car roof and no amount of car tricks would get him off.

While the thief was speeding up for another turn. Spidey went over and shot a large amount of webbing onto the road, creating a large white puddle. 

The car tore into the webbing and came to a sudden dead stop. Even though Spidey was stuck to the roof, he felt like his insides were being thrown at least 200 feet.

Spidey came off from the car roof and landed on the ground. He went over and saw the thief reaching for his gun. Spidey went over and tore the car door right off his hinges. 

*Guess this suit does more than I thought.* Spidey thought

Spidey tossed the door aside and grabbed the car jacker. He had no trouble pulling the criminal out and holding him high in the air. At least several inches off the ground.

"Please, don't do anything. The gun ain't even loaded."

Spidey just started at him. He didn't believe anything the guy had to say. While he was going to leave him for the cops. Another part of him wanted to tear the guy apart. To exact revenge on what the man did. Spidey tried to ignore this feeling, but felt it's now growing present.

Just as he was about to lay a hand on him. A patrol cruiser flashed it's lights and siren.

"You got lucky." Spidey said to the thief. He then dropped him to the ground

The thief looked frighted and hurt. He was shaking from fear.

Spidey jumped up, shot a webline, and swung away. Leaving the broken car and one very scarred thief.

One of the two officers approached the vehicle with her gun drawn. 

"Don't worry." The other officer said to his partner. "It's all well and good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just scoop him and we'll take him to booking."

The officer looked at his senior partner. His name was Donald Schultz and was a 16 year veteran of the department

"Trust me, besides it'll be your collar." Schultz said to his partner.

"All right, if you say so." The younger officer said to him. Her name was Jennifer Dale and was only on the force for a year and a half.

"After this we'll go on our break."

Dale nodded and then cuffed the carjacker and then led him to the back of the patrol car. She noticed the pile of white-silvery stuff in the middle of the road.

"Forget it. The stuff's gone in an hour."

"Right, the Sarge told us about that." She went over to the passenger seat. 

"Always listen in roll call. You can never go wrong." Schultz instructed his young, feisty partner. "Come on, I'll buy a coffee."

  
  


An hour later Officers Schultz and Dale sat at a booth in an all-night diner in lower Manhattan. The food was decent and cheap compared to the other places. One of the many cop hangouts in the city.

Dale had coffee and Schultz was having coffee and a slice of Boston Creme Pie. A favorite of his.

While they sat, another person walked into the diner. He was wearing a bomber jacket and blue jeans. He was tall and a frame of a football player. His name was Edward "Eddie" Brock. A reporter for the Daily Bugle.

Brock approached the two officers.

"Hey Don, what's been going on?" He extended a hand.

Schultz stopped eating his pie and shook hands with Brock. 

"This is my new partner, Eddie. Jenny Dale."

"Pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand also.

"Mind if I sit?" Brock asked

"Go ahead." Schultz said

Brock sat down across from the two uniformed cops.

"So anything going on. That I'd be interested in?"

Schultz rubbed his face and thought. "Well the usual stuff."

"Cone on, something happened to you." Brock gestured 

"All right, all right. We had a little run with the friendly neighborhood Spider-man."

Brock raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yup, but there were a couple of things different with this one."

"Like what?"

"Well first of all he was all black, plus there was this weird insignia on his chest."

"Got any idea what it means?"

"Nothing, I mean it took me month to figure out that Skull thing on the Punisher's costume. Trust me, my partner can attest to that."

Dale smiled.

"Ya see."

Brock produced a note pad. Despite all of the electronic tools a reporter has at their disposal. The pen and paper was always at the fore front. 

He made a note of the all black costume. "Was their anything else you noticed?"

"Well when we came on scene. Spider-man had the perp high in the air. Holding him just by the collar."

"And this is strange?"

"Look at this way Brock. So far every time the job has encountered Spider-man he doesn't exactly do beatdowns on his criminals. Usually leaves them gift-wrapped for us."

Brock nodded and made another note. "This certainly looks like something I can use."

"Good, feel free to quote me. Can't hurt to have a little free press."

"Uh-huh, and you can attest to your partner's statement?" Brock directed his question to Dale.

"Don't worry, it's not gonna affect your chances of getting a gold shield." Schultz told her 

"Yes, yes I can. I saw it all." Dale said to Brock

"Okay, that's all I need." Brock rose out of the booth and faced the two officers. "You two have a safe night out there."

"Will do, Brock." Schultz said

"Night"

"Night" Dale said to him.

Brock gave a slight smile and then walked out of the diner and onto the darkened streets. As he walked towards his car, he put the story together in his mind. He knew that if he played his cards right. He could get an edge over Ben Urich. The top Bugle reporter, the one who got the big scoops. And for a Columbia School of Journalism graduate, Eddie Brock would stand to be in second place. He had to wait for the right story and he had a feeling that this was it.

  
  
  
  


Peter finally got to the second story of his brownstone. While it seemed to be hours after he found himself near "Ground Zero". It only took him thirty minutes to get back home. A new record for him. The more time he spent in that suit, the more he felt it's power go through him.

Peter noticed a window had been left open leading into his room. He figured that was how he got in the first place. He moved himself through the trees and found himself in his room.

He moved over to the full length mirror and looked himself over. What he had seen in the reflection building matched what he was seeing in the mirror: A full head to toe black body suit with a strange white emblem on the chest. But also on the back. There was a white square on the backs of both hands. The last thing to notice was that there were white eye covers that looked similar to what his red and blue suit had.

Now the most difficult part of his suit came: How to get the thing off?

Peter tugged and pulled at the suit, but all that did was stretch or bend the material in a myriad of ways. 

"Come on". He said to himself quietly. "How do you get this off?" The suit didn't have anyway of taking it off. It appeared that it would stay on Peter no matter what.

He was getting frustrated. *Oh man! All I want to do is go to bed.* He thought.

Suddenly, Peter felt activity within the suit and in less than a second the suit transformed into an undershirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

"What the?". He checked himself in the mirror. It appeared that the suit disappeared completly.

Peter felt his new clothes and they felt completely real. He wondered if that the suit knew what he wore when he went to sleep. What else can it do?

"Let's see" Peter said in a quiet tone. "How about Derek Jeter's uniform?"

In less than a second, a realistic New York Yankee's uniform appeared on Peter. He turned around and saw that it had Jeter's number on the back.

"What about a cop's uniform?"

Once again the suit shifted and changed to fit, Parker's request. Now Peter was dressed in a real NYPD officer's uniform. That even had a cap. Although the uniform did not provide a belt nor a gun and holster. Peter could appear as a realistic officer. If that officer were fifteen years old.

For the next couple of hours, Peter thought up of different clothing styles and waited to see if the suit could replicate them. Every time it did. This certainly would solve his costume for Halloween problem.

  
  
  
  


The Next Day

  
  
  
  


It was now morning at Midtown High School and its students moved to and fro on whatever they had to for today. For Peter Parker, that meant a trip to his locker to exchange books for the next two periods.

He went over to his locker to exchange his Biology book for his History book. As he put the Biology book away, he went over the lesson that his teacher had gone over. It involved the various parts of the cell. More importantly a certain part of the animal cell known as the Mitochondria. 

He learned that the Mitochondria was involved in a symbiotic relationship with the rest of the cell. That it performed duties for the cell and the cell performed duties for it. A mutual relationship that benefitted both. Peter wondered if that was the suit was. It did greatly improve his powers. But the question was, what did it want from him?

However, those questions would be answered another time. As he put his books away, Peter didn't notice someone coming up behind him. Until he was grabbed by the collar and pushed up against his locker. 

It was a bully didn't Peter hadn't seen before except in the crowds that form near the school. He once heard the kid referred to as 'Smokey'. Peter never understood what that name meant.

"What do you want?" Peter asked the bully

"All the money you got?"

"I got none."

"Something tells me you're a liar." Just as Smokey let his arms drop from Peter's sides. Peter went for Smokey's collar and pushed him with great force towards the lockers on the other side of the hall.

Smokey was caught off guard and didn't realize what had just happened to him. A kid two years younger and three inches shorter had him pinned against the locker. Judging by the expression on Peter's face. This would not be pleasant.

As Peter held the thief in his grasped, the very same feeling of rage went through his body he felt the night before. The thought of beating into the bully felt good to him. Like it was something, he needed to do.

Just as he was about to punch 'Smokey' in the face. A voice from down the hall caught his attention.

"PETER!" She screamed at him. He turned towards the scream and saw Mary Jane looking at him dumbfounded, not understanding what had just happened. 

With his rage interrupted, Peter suddenly felt embarrassed and shameful. He couldn't understand what was going on inside of him. He wondered that if it was the suit causing this? If so, how was he going to get rid of it before it destroyed him?

  
  


To Be Continued 


	3. Escalation

  
  


Author's note: Sorry for taking so long with the next chapter. I've been busy with a lot of things but I've also been working on two other fics. One is located in the Harry Potter Author Section and the other is in Quantum Leap. I hope you have time to take a look at them. Thanks.

  
  


  
  


Escalation

  
  
  
  


Peter was wandering through the halls of Midtown High trying to figure out what was happening to him. He just made himself look like a creep in front of his girlfriend and this thing inside of him maybe causing it. He needed answers and the quicker the better. 

He saw another student run towards him, it was Elliot Thompson. Peter had met seen him before in his American History class. The guy would sometimes say things that not even the teacher would know. He also kept his ear towards the media, his parents worked in two major network news departments.

"What's going on?" Peter asked

Elliot stopped running and went over to Parker. "Heard that Reed Richards has found two more elements. I was going to tell the chemistry teacher about that one. Man, not one day when Richards has got something new. That guy's a genius, perhaps an Einstein. But I'm not a science geek. That's up your alley Parker."

Something clicked in Peter's brain. *That's it! Reed Richards could help me figure what this suit is. I can do that tonight, hopefully he could help me out.*

Peter looked at Elliot. "That's interesting, I'll probably hear about at the Bugle."

"Right, you work at the Bugle. Anyway I'd better get going. See you around." Elliot continued on his way. Peter kept on walking. 

  
  
  
  


It was now night and Peter Parker was web-slinging his way to Four Freedom's Plaza. The latest addition to the Midtown skyline and headquarters of the Fantastic Four.

So far everything seemed normal for Peter as he got closer to the building. He didn't have any feelings of rage and so far, he felt just like himself.

Looking down to the city streets there was little or no activity. He swung by an ordinary building about a few blocks away from Four Freedom's when he had his "Spider-sense" go off.

A strange feeling that he was more accustomed to, Spider-man planted himself across the street on the roof of another building to see what was going on.

The car in the front of what appeared to be a jewelry store and had someone waiting in the driver seat. The driver appeared to be nervous as he kept the car running. 

"Can't see why I can't make a minor detour on my trip?" Spidey said to himself as he shot a webline and landed right beside the driver's side door. Surprisingly the driver didn't notice Spider-man right outside the window. Spidey had to tap his hand against the glass for the driver to notice.

He looked over and saw the wall-crawler beside the door. The driver freaked and tried to get away. Spidey went over and tore the door right off its hinges. He was starting to like the fact the suit gave him extra-strength.

The driver was scared. and he tried to run away through the remaining door. "Please, I'm just a driver, please!"

Spidey shot out some webbing, coating the driver and sticking him to the seat. He then looked at the scarred young man. "All the same to me." He then grabbed the driver's head and slammed it against the steering wheel, knocking him unconscious. 

He was unaware of the rage that now flooded him. That was now even a part of him that seem to get joy out of dealing punishment to bad guys.

Inside the jewerly store, two other thieves were inside. One was doing a smash and grab while another was working away on the safe. 

As one thief was smashing open glass cases. He looked over and noticed the black-suited wall crawler. He tried to use his gun as a weapon. Except Spidey knocked it out of the theif's hands. Now the thief's hand was broken. He tried to scream except webbing covered his mouth. Spidey then began to cover the jewel thief in more webbing. There was some sruggling.

"Stop struggling or I'll have to make you stop."

The thief continued to struggle. 

"Okay then." Spidey gave a swift kick to the man's legs. There was loud crack sound as the man's legs became broken. The screams became whimpers.

"Good, now to take care of one more."

The third thief was unaware of his two accomplices and the fact Spider-Man was in the same room as he was. 

Just as he opened the safe. A hand came around and slammed the hard steel door. The third thief turned around and saw a black mask face him.

"Sorry safe's open between 9 A.M. and 6 P.M. Spidey then gave a hard punch and there was the same cracking noise. A couple of thief's teeth were now gone. 

"You guys, when will you learn." He said as he tied up the last one with webbing. After he did, Spidey picked up the last guy and then threw him through the doorway and into the next room. 

"Well it seems my job is done." Spidey said as he brushed his hands and walked out of the store. As he fired a web line and continued on his way to Four Freedoms. He was unaware of how much damage he did to the three criminals. 

Sirens started to fill the night air and a couple of NYPD cruisers stopped in front of the jewelry store. 

Two officers got out and then another two. 

One officer went over to the car in front. "We're gonna need paramedics. This guy's unconscious, Schultz." Officer Jenifer Dale said to his partner. "Look at this, covered just like that guy last night."

Officer Donald Scultz went over and noticed the same things. "You're right. Spider-man did it again. It seems he's been taking lessons from some our militant officers." Schultz then radioed for the paramedics.

The two other officers came out. One approached Schultz. "We're gonna need more than one. Two other guys in bad shape."

"We're they covered in webbing?"

"Excuse me?" The officer said to him

"Don't you remember from the Sarge's briefing? If you find webbing on a perp that means Spider-man was involved and that the stuff takes an hour too come off. "

The officer nodded and he then radioed for more paramedics. 

"What's been Spidey doing?" Schultz asked

"Probably taking lessons from the Punsiher." Dale replied

Schultz smiled. "I better let Brock know about this."

"Why do you talk to that guy?"

"He's been good to me. Besides if you want that gold shield. It couldn't hurt to have your name in a few pro-cop stories could it?"

"I guess you're right."

  
  


Eddie Brock was typing away at his keyboard trying to put some finishing touches on his story. While it would continue to solidify his reputation as a respectable journalist. It would not put him to that position as a star reporter. Currently Ben Urich was holding that spot in the Daily Bugle due to his Kingpin stories that actually caused the crime boss to flee the country. That was the kind of thing Brock dreamed about doing. To actually change society through being a journalist. 

He was putting the finishing touches when the phone on his desk rang. 

"Daily Bugle, Brock." He said into the receiver

"Eddie, it's Don Schultz. I got something good for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my partner and I were called out to this suspected burglary at this jewelry store and guess what we found?. "

"What?"

"All three perps were covered in webbing, so a certain wall-crawler got their first. But that's not all."

"What else?"

"All the perps have serious injuries, one's unconscious, another got a broken leg in four places and the last one. Well the medics aren't sure if he's going to make it. It's weird eh?"

"Yeah it is"

"Think it'll make good story?"

"Schultz, I'd be lying if it isn't?"

"Good, by the way if you use any quotes make sure, you put my partner's name on it. She really wants that gold shield."

"I'll see what I can do. Talk to you later."

"Okay see ya then."

Brock hung the phone and then started a new page on his computer. He started to bang out a story connecting the Spider-man incident from last night and the one tonight. As he was writing the story, Brock came up with a headline that would suit Jameson's lurid headlines. The article was titled "SPIDEY SMACKDOWN!" and as he continued to write it. Brock was even more sure that this would make him the star of the Bugle.

  
  


To be Continued


	4. Explanation

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Explanation

  
  


For Doctor Reed Richards working late nights in his laboratory was par for the course of being a world-renowned scientist. A man with several Nobel prizes under his belt, who used free patents and low-cost inventions to fuel his growing popularity. Although it helped some that he also known as Mr. Fantastic: Head member of the Fantastic Four

As he worked in his lab, Richards used his stretchy limbs to grab various tools around the room. Just as he was fetching a Florence flask. He heard a noise and carefully set the flask down.

"Who's there?" Richards called out

A dark figure appeared from the shadows outside of the room.

"Who are you?" He asked

"It's Spider-man" Spidey told him

"Oh right, didn't recognize the costume change. What brings you here?"

Spider-man came right over where Reed was working.

"I need help, Dr. Richards."

Richards gave a smirk. "How can I help you Spider-man?"

"I want to know what this suit is?"

"You don't know?"

Spidey shook his head. "All I know is I fell in some hole and then got covered in this black goo. Next thing I know I've got this suit on that I can't take off."

"Is that it?"

"No, for some reason this suit is making me act different."

"In what way?"

"Its make me more aggressive. In fact I just pummeled three jewel thieves to the point that one is unconscious."

Reed gave a look of shock.

"Exactly Doc, that's why I need to your help. To figure out what this suit is."

Richards thought about it and then nodded. "All right I'll see what I can do in the next 24 hours. Come back here around this time to see what I have. Now I need a sample." He pulled a pair of scissors off from the counter-top and was about to pull some material from the suit. But the suit regressed back into Spidey's arm, leaving bare white skin. 

"Incredible!" He remarked

"I got an idea, put the scissors down." 

Richards did and the part of the suit returned to where it was. Spidey then pulled some material in his fingers and let it stretch. "Cut it now!"

Richards grabbed the scissors and cut off a piece of the suit. The small piece appeared to squirm on its own. He took it, put it in a petri dish, sealed it, and then put into contained designed for foreign specimens. 

"Be back in here in 24 hours. By that time I'll have run the gamut of tests."

"Thanks Doc."

"Not at all, Spider-man. It already appears that you gave me something new to play with it."

Spidey smiled under his mask and then left the way he came in, going back into the cool city night.

  
  
  
  


The next day in the frenetic City Room of the Daily Bugle. Eddie Brock was relishing his latest journalistic coup. The "SPIDEY SMACKDOWN!" story made front page. And Jameson was praising Brock. While he was unsure of what Jameson thought of the war-crawler. Brock knew that the article would see papers and intern sell ad space: The lifeblood of a newspaper.

Brock laid back in his chair and smiled to everyone. Even Ben Urich who was not receiving Brock's good fortune. 

"Jealous?" Brock asked Urich

"No, not at all."

"You're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"When was the last time you made front page?"

Urich didn't answer.

"Oh, oh, oh. Mister-takes-down-the-Kingpin can't take a little competition. Well guess what Benny Boy? I'm coming up behind you quick. So if you want to be Jameson's golden boy I suggest you go out there and start pounding the pavement, like all us other journalists."

Urich fumed, he couldn't take the equivalent of having his nosed rubbed in it. 

"Dammit Brock, I've had enough of this. You think your so hot cuz you slander Spider-Man."

"Whoa, whoa, back-it-up. I did not slander Spider-man. First of all I didn't have malicious intent. Secondly I've got information from many credible cops, paramedics, and doctors. I suggest you watch what you say. For at the moment the city likes to think of its cops as heros."

Urich was about to shoot back when City Editor Robbie Robertson appeared. His presence defused any tensions between Brock and Urich by putting back to work.

While Brock continued to bask in his glory, in a few cubicles away. Peter Parker was sickened to what he had done last night. He couldn't believe he had done so much damage to the jewel thieves. He found out from Brock's article that one had broken five teeth. The other two had to revived from near death, the second had his leg broken in five places and third guy had a broken pelvis, arms, and neck. In essence he had gone medieval on criminals he would've normal foiled their plans and left them gift-wrapped for the cops. 

That was why he needed to Richards to find out what the suit otherwise these urges were going to get more frequent and possible even more intense. The downside of the suit was starting to outweigh the benefits. He feared the day he may act out on Aunt May, Mary Jane, or on the other people he loved. He had keep his emotions in check and not to fight crime until he got this thing taken care of. Despite all of the other things going on in his life, that was the one thing he kept on his mind for the entire day.

  
  
  
  


Peter felt grateful when made his way to Four Freedoms Plaza in Mid-Town. Hopefully Richards had some answers about his suit. When he arrived back into the lab, Reed Richards was standing by a projector had a file in his hands.

"So what is it?" Spidey asked

"It didn't take long to find out what the suit is, Spider-man. Basically it's a sentient organism-"

"You mean it thinks?"

"Yes, that it lives off a host organism and provides benefits to itself and the organism. In essence a-"

"Symbiote"

"Correct, Spider-man. But there is more this than simple symbioses." Richards went over and activated the projector. Rather than extend one his arms, he walked over and turned it on.

The room darkened and the screen appeared. On the screen was a clear mass of protein on the screen.

"This is a simple protein, now this what it was before I introduced a piece from that costume."

A probe appeared and injected some black fluid onto the slide. For a second it appeared to lay there lifeless, then it grabbed for the protein and began to mingle with it."

"As you can see, it's bonding to the protein's genetic structure."

"Bonding"

"Exactly, but after a certain amount of time. The protein takes on the characteristics of the symbiote until it has completely enveloped the protein."

"You mean it's destroyed?"

Richards nodded. "Yes. . .swallowed whole by the alien symbiote."

"What does that mean in my case?"

"Well it isn't exact it could mean a matter of months to a matter of days. It depends on the symbiote's metabolism."

"So unless I don't get this thing off. I'll be eaten alive?"

Richards had an extreme look of despair on his face. "Yes"

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued 

  
  



	5. Realization

  
  
  
  


Realization

  
  
  
  


"When does it go down?"

"It's going down tonight, big arms trade between one of the Kingpin's rivals and Pico himself."

Brock smiled, this was the story that would make his career and put Urich in his place. He was talking to a source in the back of a dive bar in the Bronx.

"And this is going to happen?" Brock asked

"Oh yeah man, it's going to happen tonight. But you got to be careful. Pico don't like don't anyone who gets in his way, especially two kinds of people."

"Who?"

"Cops and journalists."

Brock nodded and then took a long pull of his beer. He was going to witness an arms sale that involved a infamous dealer by the name of Reinaldo Pico. Who was ruthless both in his sales and his choice of new weapons technology.

"Got any idea what he's pushing?" Brock asked

The informant shook his head. "All I know he's got some new kind of gun. One that could make walls crumble."

"So, that could be done with dynamite."

"Nothing like that man, this weapon can break walls with a click of the trigger. You don't hear nothing man, maybe a slight buzzing sound but that's it."

"I got it, I got it." Brock went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bugling envelope. He pushed across the table and the informant took and opened it. Counting the money inside.

"It's all there, $8,000." Brock said confidently

"You know I'd like to be cautious. It's all part of talking to journalists like you."

Brock smiled and enjoyed the flattery. "That's nice but you better get out of here. Get a change of scenery. Go to Cleveland, heard the Rock and Roll Hall Of Fame kicks ass."

"Yeah thanks for the travel tips. Anyway we're done right?"

"We're done. Go do what you want. Thanks for the tips."

The informant stood up and was about to walk away.

"Oh by the way. If I find out this is bad info. I'll find you and give you my displeasure."

"Yeah I get the picture." He said as walked down the corridor and out onto the streets.

Brock sat there finishing off his beer. He thought about what he was doing and the possible consequences. But what did he have to lose? He had no parents, no girlfriend, nothing to tie him down. All he had was a Columbia School of Journalism degree and rent controlled apartment. 

He finished his beer and walked out of the bar and back onto the city streets planning for his next move.

  
  


Things were difficult for Peter, he knew that unless he got the suit off, he may not exist for very long.

He knew that he was acting different due to the suit as it subjugated his body. Peter hoped it would not go after his soul. Seeing how he may not have long to live. Peter tried his best to amend things.

First he apologize to the bully he grabbed. Surprisingly the bully thought it was cool for Peter to that. He was getting tired of beating kids and not getting any results. One that actually fought back made it interesting again.

The next thing he had to do was explain his actions to Mary Jane. Without giving too many details. Relating to him being Spider-man, the alien symbiote, and how it might be taking him over. 

He found her wandering the deserted halls of Midtown High. Class had gotten out thirty minutes ago. She stayed after to help out a teacher and some homework help.

"Mary Jane" Peter told her in his most caring voice. "I want to apologize for how I acted two days ago. I'm sure you thought this was scary. But I want to let you know I will never act like that. I'm working on the problem."

She didn't say anything as he followed out of school and onto the street.

"Look this isn't something like on COPS where I say one thing and do another. I mean it. In fact I promise that I'll be better in just a short amount of time."

Mary Jane stopped walking and looked at Peter right in the eye. "Peter, I accept your apology and I hope you work it out. But until then you take all the time you need to work out this problem. I'll be waiting for you when your well, tiger."

Peter smiled, there was hope still for the two of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Night settled on New York City and the city responded by illuminating it's glass and steel towers. For Eddie Brock he enjoyed working in the night. The shadows and darkness seem to complement how he felt about his job. To find the truth in dank, depths of society.

Tonight he found himself trying to get into a industrial warehouse in Brooklyn.

  
  


"This here gentlemen is the latest in weapon's technology." Pico said as he opened a wooden crate revealing two modified rifles.

The two men looked at the guns and one of them picked it up and looked at it. His name was Vinnie Decarlo: A Capo in the Teldone mafia. The other man who was older and had more experienced was a weapon's dealer himself. His name was Mike Langstrom.

"This is something!" Decarlo remarked. "What is it exactly?"

"Sonic weaponry." Pico said

"Excuse me?"

"I know it's strange to be here. But this is the latest creation. The beauty of this is that you can knock down walls with little or no noise."

"Walls such as bank vaults or armored cars." Langstrom remarked

"Exactly, this technology was developed in the field of demolition." Pico said. "Now it's going into more lucrative fields."

"Nice" Langstrom then gave a sly smile.

As they continued to talk, Eddie Brock finally got into the warehouse. He noticed the crates and three men in the central loading area. There were other boxes inside the room and Brock tried use them for cover.

He skulked through the dark hallways and platforms of the warehouse hoping not to get notice. But he needed to get close enough to hear what was going on.

With a micro-recorder in his hand, Brock made his way to the main floor where the men were. He got himself behind some large crates and watched through a crack made between the boxes.

"This all seems well and good. But why should my boss spend a lot cashola to but some fancy-ass guns?" Decarlo remarked

"I knew I'd be answered that question. That's why I set up a demonstration. Pico walked over to one side of the warehouse where there were several large objects covered by tarps. He walked over and pulled each tar off. Revealing several large pieces of sheet rock, steel, and even marble.

"Now who'd like to go first?" Pico asked

Langstrom raised his hand. "Oh, me, oh, oh." He said while chuckling

"Be my guest." 

He took the gun from the crate and walked over to where the rocks were.

"Now" Pico instructed to him. "You must be at least twenty feet away from the object you will blast otherwise you not be able to feel your arms afterwards."

Langstrom nodded, he then handled the rifle like any other gun. He then aimed it at the large pile of sheet rock. He stood there making sure his aim was right before pulling the trigger. He then pulled it and heard nothing.

"Now hold the trigger down, keep it down, and watch." Pico said to him

After a few seconds, Langstrom heard a slight buzzing sound that grew louder and louder. As that happened, the sheet rock began quiver and then shook with more violence. Cracks started to appear in the rock and the longer he held the trigger. The more cracks appeared.

"It's working!" Pico shouted as the buzzing got louder.

The sound starting to resemble a jack hammer. But the sheet rock was weakening fast. The sound reached its peak to a near ear-splitting sound when the rocks crumbled into a shattered heap. Langstrom removed his finger on the trigger.

"Amazing!" He shouted

"Ya damn right it is." Brock said to himself

Pico gave a large smile. "Now Mr. Decarlo, your turn"

Decarlo went up and clutched the rifle, this time he aimed it at the marble. "I always wanted to do some sculpting." He then laughed at his own joke.

He pulled the trigger and the noise reappeared. But unlike the sheet rock, the marble stood its ground. The noise continued to grow in intensity. It was starting to bother Brock.

Just as it reached jack hammer levels only a few cracks appeared. Only few more appeared when it reached it's highest point. Then the noise only got worse. Brock started to feel pain in his head, he was starting to lose consciousness. 

Now there were bigger cracks in the marble. Just as it broke apart, Brock collapsed knocking over the crates. They broke with a loud crash, although it wasn't heard due to the rifle's noise.

After taking more time, the marble crumpled into a fine powder. Decarlo released the trigger and handed the rifle over to Pico. He then pulled out some high tech ear-plugs from his ears. As did Langstrom and then Pico.

"Amazing, the boss will love this." Decarlo remarked. He then turned around and noticed some shattered crates. "Hey what happened there? Did the gun do that?" 

"No" Pico said with defiance. "The weapons will only destroy what is being pointed at them."

"Better take a look." 

Decarlo, Langstrom, and Pico pulled out there guns and went over to the shattered crates. After pushing some of the loose wood. They found a body laying on top of the wood. He was still breathing.

"Who is this?" Langstrom asked

Pico noticed a recorder and then went for the man's wallet. He discovered a wallet, but there was no ID on the guy.

"Maybe a competitor, a journalist, or a cop."

"Guy looks like a cop. I mean he's built like one. Smart idea of his not to carry his ID. But that means he maybe resting in Potter's field after all this is done." Declaro remarked.

"While we could just take of him right here." Langstrom said

"Maybe so, but why not test the guns on him. It'll be just a little more messy."

"All right, you know I hate to clean up blood."

They picked up Brock's body and dragged over to the testing area. They then took some rope and bounded him to the steel as if it were a James Bond film.

Once he was secure. Decarlo gave him a swift punch in the stomach. That woke Brock up.

He let out a huge moan and then opened his eyes. That was met with a punch to the face. Decarlo continued to beat up Brock till he was very bloody.

"Well whoever you are." Pico remarked "You're going to play a very important experiment. Do you know what that is?"

Brock stared at him, he felt like his jaw was broken.

"Well it's hard to explain, but it will be painful right up until your organs burst." He looked at Decarlo and Langstrom. "Let's fire it up." 

He then moved back to this time at least thirty feet, making sure his clothes weren't going to messed by the man's body parts.

"Ready?" He asked both men. They nodded and put their ear plugs in. They each had a sonic rifle and aimed it at Brock. And as if they were counting 1,2,3 in their heads. They all pulled their triggers at the same time. 

  
  
  
  


To Be Conitnued

  
  



	6. Venom

This is the last chapter of the Black suit series. I hope to start work on what I set out to do which was to retell Venom. I appreciate all of the reviews and I look forward for more. Thanks

  
  
  
  
  
  


Spider-man was swinging high above the streets as made his way to Four Freedoms Plaza. He came to rest on the perch of an abandoned building in Brooklyn bear the bridge. Just as he was going to fire a web-line his 'Spider-Sense' started to go off.

*What could be going on?* He thought. Spidey looked around trying to see if there was trouble. He wasn't in the mood to deal with it at the moment he hoped Reed Richards had a way to get the symbiote off of him before it destroyed him.

He turned his head in all directions and didn't feel his spider-sense go off. Until he turned in the direction of a large warehouse south-east of the bridge. His spider-sense went off at a rapid-fire pace.

*Guess I'll check it out. Probably a simple burglary.* He shot a web-line and swung towards the warehouse.

  
  
  
  


For Decarlo, Langstrom and Pico, the idea of testing out their new sonic rifles on a someone was intriguing. 

As the steel was buckling behind Brock, Decarlo started to fumble with his gun. Langstrom looked over and tried to figure out what was going on causing to move his rifle a few inches to the right. 

Even though he wavered for a second a hole was blasted into the warehouse wall. As if an invisible force pushed out a man-whole cover size whole in the wall. 

Pico was shocked. He shut his rifle off.

"SHUT IT OFF!" He screamed. "SHUT IT OFF!"

Even though they were wearing ear-plugs, both men could hear him. They shut their guns off and pulled out their ear-plugs. 

Pico was fuming with anger. "Don't ever move the rifle a few inches in either direction! Just because you don't see anything doesn't mean nothing's happening. In fact you could bring this entire place down." He stopped to pull out his ear plugs.

"Look I'm sorry." Langstrom remarked. "Decarlo was fumbling with the rifle."

Pico glared at him. "Why were you messing with it?"

"I wanted to know if we could hurry the process up. I mean the steel is starting to move. But I don't see anything on the guy."

"That's because any damage is internal. As we speak that man over there is experiencing internal bleeding. In a matter of moments his skin might give way to a torrent of blood."

Langstrom gave a look of surprise. Decarlo remarked "It's been a long time since the blackjack."

While they were talking, Spidey had gotten into the warehouse through a vent in the roof. He noticed the three men standing with strange looking guns but also someone strapped to a piece of steel. But Spidey couldn't tell who it was because he was sticking to the roof. Whatever it was it was not a paint ball competition. 

He quietly shot a web-line to another part of the roof. He then took a deep breath and said *Geromino!* in his head. 

The three men were unaware of the black figure coming down on him to Pico had gotten a face full of feet. There was a large of smacking sound as teeth and bone shattered from the force. He then went at least several feet and landed near the pile of gray dust. 

Decarlo and Langstrom spun around and aimed their rifles at Spider-man.

"Don't move!" Decarlo screamed. 

Spidey jumped at him. Decarlo pulled up his rifle and pressed the trigger. He forgot to realize that the rifle didn't shoot bullets. 

Spider-man dropped to the ground and writhed in pain. It felt like he was being torn in two. He screamed as the pain continued.

"Look at that, guy drops as soon as I pull the trigger." Decarlo said as he trained the rifle on Spider-man. 

As the sonic waves continued to inflict pain on Spider-man. He was unaware that his black suit began to unravel. But suddenly a black tendril shot out of his suit and knocked the rifle out of Decarlo's hands, throwing it several feet away.

When the rifle disappeared, Spider-man felt that he was at full strength.

*What happened?* He thought as he went after the two men. He then realized what had happened . *The suit is weak to sonic waves. That's why it reacted on its own.* 

While going after the bad guys, Spider-man was unaware as to where the rifle had landed. Unfortunately the rifle was right next to a support pillar and the longer the gun was left on. It further weakened the building structure.

He shot out some webbing and brought down Langstrom to the ground. Being in the heat of battle, Spider-man was unable to control his rage, once again. He laid into the guy, bashing his face into a bloody pulp. While he was distracted, Decarlo with the remaining rifle ran away as far as legs could take him. Since the guns did damage to Spider-man he figured if he was in a safe place. It would be possible to put Spider-man down once and for all.

He ran towards a staircase that ran up against the left side of the warehouse Taking the steps two at a time. Decarlo found him self a perch for where could safely shoot the sonic rifle. 

He was taking position as Spider-man finished beating Langstom. Spidey started to calm down and thought he would untie Eddie Brock. But just as moved a few steps. He crumpled to the ground in pain.

Decarlo had aimed the rifle and squeezed the trigger. The waves were splintering the costume causing it come off as if it were melting. For Spidey the excruciating pain return and the symbiote couldn't do anything about it. The pain was the most he had ever experienced it felt as it his brain was being torn into pieces. It appeared that Spidey was dying and the symbiote left him in a pool of black fluid. All that left was a young kid in his boxers.

"The hell?" Decarlo said to himself. He shut off the rifle and looked down at what was happening on the warehouse floor. When suddenly he felt the ground shifted beneath him. He looked down to see if anything was wrong and then the floor under his feet gave way. The staircase had collapsed.

The entire side of the building collapsed, leaving a gaping hole. The rifle that was left behind had caused one of the support columns to crumble. Now the warehouse was coming to pieces, but no one could escape because they were all unconscious. As the walls and ceiling came down, Peter came to and witnessed the destruction.

He came to and looked down at himself. "I'm free!" he exclaimed, although he couldn't hear himself due to the noise. He got up and started to go towards Eddie Brock when part of the roof collapsed blocking his way.

"Got to get out of here!"

Peter ran as fast as he could. While it was strange for a kid to be running around Brooklyn in his boxers. He was free from the symbiote and he had shady arms dealers to thank for it. Just as he got out, the warehouse crumbled to the ground. Whatever was in there was trapped under rubble.

  
  


Before police and firefighters could come on scene. Everything was quiet where the warehouse used to stand. Then for a moment there came a strange sound deep under the rubble and just as it started it suddenly ending. The silence came back once again but suddenly a black clawed hand punched through the rubble.

It gleamed in the moonlight and a hulking figure pulled itself from the rubble. The sounds of sirens were growing, but for anyone in the area they could hear the strangest sound they had ever heard. As it walked away, it left a trail of green slime that came from a mouth that was filled with a never-ending row of sharp, needle-like teeth.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Coming Soon The Next Spidey Story! 


End file.
